Randy Morgan
Randy was the former general manager of Empire Market and then the night shift manager. Chad, who takes his day manager job very seriously, practically worships Randy. When Chad meets with Randy, the former always kneels and calls Randy "Emperor", which causes Randy some considerable discomfort. However when Randy becomes a night shift manager, Chad just calls him Randy. In the 4th Empire Market training video, Chad describes Randy as, "a man I am not worthy to look at or be friends with", and a "true managerial genius", despite the fact that Randy disapproves of Chad's aggressive solutions to problems (Like slicing off produce spy's hands.) And his surveillance on Randy via hologram, often saying "Chad stop spying on me with your hand." In season 1 he's in charge and he placed Chad into the night shift. When Chad returned he was against Chad. In season 2 when McCall puts him into the night shift he goes wilder than Weird Jimmy. When he meets Hal, he thinks that a doll called Baby Cookie is alive and wants to be his friend and find love in her friendship. he orders Randy to dance, and then murder Chad. Randy is indirectly guilty in Jimmy's death as Jimmy sacrificed himself to save Chad. Randy then ran away. In season 3 McCall makes him a janitor. Also he appears to partially cured from his madness however a few signs still appear: When he was talking to Chad he laughed bit like he did in season, he can still talk with Cookie, but knows that he doesn't exist. Also when a customer( who also appeared in the previous episode) wanted cabbage, Randy was very disoriented and said ask the baby, ask the baby! and appeared to be mad again. The customer ran away after he saw Cookie. Later, when Clint returned to the store, Randy had already once again entered the early stages of his madness. He took Baby Cookie out of the cabbages(and forgot it) and put it on a chair. He was during the time breaking to Cookie. Clint encountered him and noticed his change from the great General Manager into an insane janitor. When he saw the doll, he remarked that it was cursed and ordered Randy to choose whether the former is with him or against him aka with Chad. Randy joined Clint. Working for Clint, Randy also attempts to make Empire Market "Vampire Market". Later, after he loses in a battle with Hal over Baby Cookie, he proclaims happily that "the plan is already in motion". He reveals that in every locker(there is at least a hundred) is a different-type Baby Cookie. He then puts on a Cookie-mask. Later Randy starts to put his plan in action, Randys plan is semi revealed in the end o epsiode 8 when a baby cookie bomb is seen ticking. Later Randy plants the final baby cookie bomb one of these bombs were found by jeremy. he reveals his plan to chad clint jeremy and damian and then runs away. It is unknown at this point where randy is since he was not seen after this. Category:Characters